Grapple the apple Creepypasta
'This Creepypasta is meant to be an attempt at remaking "Happy Appy", an old creepypasta that was constantly updated. It featured a children's show with an apple with facial features and a stick underneath. I'm also working on a trollpasta of Grapple the Apple so here we go.' Have you ever received a weird obscure children's show that many people never heard of before? Well I did as a gift on Christmas night. The whole first season was recorded in a VHS but the VHS seemed like it was recorded from television or another video cassette. I received it in my mail and there was no return address, but there was a message on the cover of the package. It stated that these episodes were meant to be released to the public but the series was somehow hijacked or changed during the process, and I was selected to receive it for free. Also the creators of the show were Phil Vicher and Mike Nawrocki, the creators of Veggie Tales. This series was created on April 2nd, 1996. The title of the series was Grapple the Apple. I was intrigued at this mysterious show and I watched the first episode. The introduction was a red apple with a photo realistic mouth and green and dark eyes. He was dancing and saying a few important facts such as eat your greens, be nice and help each other. Kids were dancing with him happily. At the end the title screen showed the name of the series and episode; its name was "It's veggy time". Now the episode itself was child friendly; also this was the only episode that was animated. The episode took place in a restaurant and as the children didn't eat their greens, Grapple the Apple appeared out of nowhere and started singing and dancing on the importance of vegetables. The kids ate them after the song. The second episode was called "The power of braveness". This time the rest of the episodes were live-action with a mascot version of Grapple. This one took place in a forest and a child seemed lost, but of course Grapple jumped from a tree and sang and danced about braveness and survival. Then he gave her a map to find her way home and she thanked him and returned home. After the episode I removed the VHS and went to bed. I dreamed of a shadowy, large figure standing motionless in front of my house. No light reflected from him. I was terrified and locked every window and doors, and as I went back to my bed the man blocked the door and grabbed me. I woke up and was sweating and frozen in fear at what I experienced. Then I made breakfast without vegetables. I later found out that I should have as a dark secret hides within the series. I watched the third episode and it was called "Nicely done". I thought the show was somehow contacting me because I didn't eat my greens, so the title seemed sarcastic. However, that seemed ridiculous so I stopped thinking about it. This episode was rather rough for children as it contained a bully acted by a teen. He actually punched a child in the face. This jumpscared me as I was not expecting such violence. Grapple danced his way through the school to the bully and pushed him out of the way, saying to him to be nice and polite to others, but instead of listening to him he ran away screaming and seemed to have never returned. I would also be freaked out if a living apple visited me but this is a kids show... The fourth episode was called "Stranger danger". It was about a boy that was walking in the streets at night alone and in front of him stood a large man with red skin and red clothing. The man crouched his back over the child, blocking his way. Wanna get some free candy? Of course I do! The stranger smiled the largest smile I've ever seen with his eyes wide open, but Grapple ran to the child. Grapple sang a stranger danger song while dancing once again, but the child did not follow his tips and he followed the man. Grapple seemed sad and he frowned. The screen faded out and it faded back in with a missing child poster of the boy; his name was Derick Johnson. I did some research of the name and found out that he was kidnapped while participating in a kids TV show. That made me angry on the directors as they did nothing to save the boy. Also, why the heck would they film a kidnapping? I reported the episode to the police but they were unable to trace the director of the episode. Maybe he was wearing gloves or something. However, they did start an investigation by asking Phil Vicher for further info. He knew that the show was changed by an unknown man and he advised the cops to ask further questions to the mascot actor, Josh Manson. That's all I know for the time being. Now I'm going to bed; see you tomorrow. So I recently watched the 5th episode and it was called "Drink responsibly". In this episode a child was forced into a party by 2 drunkards. He tried a beer for the first time but he took another one, and that's when Grapple appeared behind him and did his singing spiel once again. This time it was about drinking responsibly. But the dance style and song was unexpected as it was a rap song. The child and nobody else was dancing with him, making it extremely awkward. Grapple frowned and his anger was obvious with his facial expressions. He left by walking out of the door and the red stranger was on screen as Grapple passed thru the door. The last scene showed the stranger running at the child and the screen went dark with the child's scream. I found out that the VHS had a small journal entry behind it and it was talking about this child's kidnapping. No clues have been found of the kidnapper but they did find a picture of the child crying next to an unknown location. I received mail last night at midnight. I saw a red car stopping right in front of my mailbox and a man left a letter inside. It says the following: Give me the episodes or your death will commence. By Frederick So the name of the stranger is Frederick. It's that red killer in the series. I knew it because of his red car and the red text the letter was written in. Also, the original episodes that were kid-friendly had a credits scene but the newer, more mature versions did not. So Frederick most likely helped creating the hijacked version, but I may have to do some further research to find out. Police interrogated Josh Manson and he had some very interesting things to say. Here was the conversation. So, Josh Manson, did you act out Grapple the Apple in the hijacked version of the series? Yes. I was very confused by the sudden change of the cast for the series, but for some reason these hijackers chose me as Grapple once again. Why did you accept to work with them? Well, the directors overpaid me so I was gaining way more money than in the original series, so that is mostly why. Have you heard or seen the kidnappings that were related to the show? I had no idea that this event took place because I always was asked to leave after my scenes were done. Do you know who the directors were? They were called Fred and Eric, but I never saw them- wait, I just realized if we put these names together it makes Frederick, so there might have been 1 only. At this point I thought it was a better idea to post the episodes to Frederick but I'm quite sure that you guys want to know more about them, so I'll send them back when I'm done with all the episodes. The next episode was called "Learning with Grapple" and it took place in a first grade school; the name was censored. A young girl seemed to have a hard time with her math homework. She called Grapple the Apple and he came to demonstrate how to pass her math homework. Letters and symbols of math problems appeared as Grapple sang and danced to it. The song featured these lines: It is time to dominate your math problem in an entertaining fashion. 1+1=2 2+2=4 3+3=6 10+10=20 The girl hugged Grapple and thanked him as she completed her homework and left the class. As Grapple looked outside class he saw the stranger holding a lit match, heading towards the school, and Grapple seemed fearful. And the school started burning and students started to panic. No alarms went off as if the stranger turned them off. Grapple escaped with 9 children but he was unable to save the rest. The school burned down to a crisp as ambulances came. The surviving children asked Grapple if the others were okay but Grapple just stared at them in fear and said, Leave this school and don't ever come back. The kids listened to him and they left and never returned to the school. Grapple walked out of there as fast as he could and the episode ended. After viewing the episode I found the location of the school and it was burned down to ashes. This made me have this strong sense of fear and disgust. And I saw the stranger walking over the ashes. He looked at me in pure anger for a few seconds and he ran away. The actor for Grapple the Apple left town and he never explained why to anyone; he just seemed paranoid as he was moving out. I'm sorry for my lack of uploads; I was forced to move out as the stranger knew where I lived. He was living in my backyard, attempting to enter the house, and I noticed that his tuxedo was textured like the skin of an apple. So I'm about to view the next episode. It started with the intro that you all know. The episode was named "Workout safety". A bunch of children were building their muscles on workout machines, and out of nowhere one of the children harmed himself while lifting a heavy dumbbell. Grapple jumped into frame, replaced the broken bone to its rightful place, and placed a cast around the child's broken leg. Then he sang and danced the safety instructions of the workout process. Every child listened to him and followed the instructions, but the stranger was watching them from the door to the workout room. The children were then asked to leave as the gym was about to close so they did, but unfortunately the stranger grabbed 2 children and put them in two bags. The screams of the kids sounded real; I doubt that they were acting. The stranger was able to run away without getting caught. Grapple started counting the kids to see if some were missing and of course 2 were missing. It ended with Grapple in some sort of frustration as his smile morphed into a frown, then he cursed at the missing children as if he thought they ran away and ignored him. That was the episode and I have received more news on the investigation. The police found one of the children that acted in this episode; she was now a teen of 15 years old. She told the police officers a description of the stranger and she also stumbled upon the children that were kidnapped. They were found dead in an abandoned red truck with the logo of Grapple the Apple. Now we know that the stranger is definitely a part of the directing team of the show, so that's it for the time being. The stranger knows where I live, and I swear I saw him peering through my room's window for a few minutes. I hope the police find him in time before he gets to me. His red shirt was textured like an apple's skin. Is he pretending to be Grapple? He must be crazy. The police interrogated the original directors of the show and they both had no idea about the last episodes. They thought they canceled it after the second episode, so this can only mean that they had no involvement in the other episodes. However, their studio kit was stolen and nobody was a witness of the robbery. They did remember someone called Frederick though. He wanted to be Grapple's assistant but that was scraped. He was infuriated by his role getting canceled and never returned into the studio. Some actors and directors started to vanish one after the other as the series continued. They had to cancel the entire series as many disappeared and the directors started working on other projects. I finally saw the final episode of the series and it definitely left a troubled mind of mine. It all started in Grapple's house with absolutely no music or sound effects. He seemed to be lying on his bed and the lights were off; he also looked frustrated towards kids. Every time he saw one he would ignore him or her, hurt or not. I definitely think he thought the children that were kidnapped ran away and he hates them for ignoring his demands. As he fell asleep on his couch the stalker came in with a knife in hand. He stood up from behind the couch and glared at the camera. Now you will always be with me. He proceeded to cut Grapple's skin off and wore it as his red shirt. No matter how much Grapple suffered he never stopped. As all his skin was gone he sat there lifeless as the stalker left the house. The episode ended. I refused to sleep after this terrifying viewing and I saw the stalker watching me from my bedroom window. He slowly walked towards the window as I closed it. The next morning the episodes were stolen and the front door was wide open. I never saw him again, but he did leave a skinned apple with a letter under it. Thank you for watching my show, and I hope you enjoyed it, but now let this be our little secret. The police were able to catch him as I heard, but they refused to give me further info on this whole case. This definitely makes them suspicious in some way or another, but at least all of this is over. Category:Horror stories Category:Good tails doll